Chicago State University (CSU), the primary minority institution in a five state region, submits this application for continuation of funding of the Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA). Phases I and II were considered to be successful and consistent with expectations of the award. The EARDA has made a significant contribution to achieving the goal of increasing grantsmanship and extramural funding. In FY 2001 total funding for sponsored programs and research totaled almost $12.5 million; the total in FY2006 was more than $17.5 million; and to date in FY 2007 the total is almost $13 million. While funding for sponsored programs has increased since FY 2001, the percent of annual extramural funding from science research and training grants alone also increased from 17.7% in FY 2001 to 42.3% in FY 2006. With funding from the EARDA, the Research Development Office (RDO) was created in 2001. A key component is the Advisory Committee that provides advice about the direction of the RDO, guides changes in the application process for pilot grant funds, reviews pilot grant applications, and decides which ones should be funded. In addition to space, throughout the time of the grant, the President has allowed savings to the university from the portion of the Pi's and the Grant Advocate's salary included in the award budget (approximately $24,600 annually totaling $122,855 over the six years of the grant) to be used to fund additional pilot grants and provide other research support. With advancement of faculty research capability and student research training as the primary goal, EARDA support of the RDO has provided more than $194,000 for pilot research awarded to 56 faculty members. With additional assistance from the IL-LSAMP, a total of 43 students have been supported on these projects (28 undergraduate and 15 graduate students). Finally, 26 faculty (60%) receiving RDO awards applied for external grants. Progress has also been made with planning for a new science center. The CSU President has committed to continuing space and funding at the current level once EARDA support has ended. Future goals include: continued increase in the amount of extramural research based on the increase in new faculty, increased opportunities for students to participate in research in faculty laboratories, improved approaches to grantwriting workshops, and increased collaborations as potential partners recognize CSU's success, and construction of a new science and technology center. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]